Lynx (SF2)
Lynx is a Demon boss in Shadow Fight 2. He is the first demon to be encountered. Lynx has five bodyguards, which need to be defeated before player can fight him. Lynx is the founder and leader of an assassin organization known as "The Order". His bodyguards are members of the organization. Appearance Lynx looks much like the stereotypical Ninja, clad in gilded black armor and a mask which leaves only his eyes and the upper portion of his nose exposed. He bears the Demons' symbol on his shoulder, headband, and belt. Storyline Act I: Hero Reborn Lynx first appears at the tutorial, when Sensei tells Shadow that he thinks that he is ready to defeat Lynx, noting that he is still in shape. Lynx does not acknowledge Shadow's appearance, calling him a "lowly worm" and saying that Shadow is not worthy of fighting him. Lynx believes he is too superior to bother wasting his time fighting Shadow, and introduces Shin, the weakest member of his organisation. He demands that Shin be defeated before he can have a chance of battling him. When Shin is defeated, Lynx steps forward and introduces himself. He explains that he is the leader of the Assassin's Order. He states that Shadow is not worthy of the honor of battling him, but comments that the "battle" with Shin was entertaining, despite mocking him as well, stating that their battle was hardly a battle. Lynx disappears for a time, until all of his bodyguards are defeated in combat and he has no choice but to face Shadow. When he is defeated, he is in denial. He becomes worried, because his entire organisation is at stake. But when he learns that Shadow is only interested in his Seal, he hands over the seal with no complaints, calling the Seal a mere trinket. He tells Shadow to be gone from his sight, and warns him that he will not forget what Shadow has done. Gates of Shadows Lynx appears once more at the Gates of Shadows, where he attempts to stop Shadow from using the demon seals to lock him and the other demons away. At the Gates of Shadows, Lynx must be fought once again but this time he is fought in the company of his fellow demons. Before the fight, he greets Shadow. Interlude After the Gates of Shadows, Lynx must be fought once again. This time, Lynx is fighting for a good cause, as he does not want Shadow to re-open the Gates of Shadows in order to save May, who was captured by Titan. He states that Titan is all-powerful and will wreak havoc upon their realm if Shadow were to open the Gates. Abilities Lynx is the first enemy encountered to use ranged weapons (he uses shurikens and throwing daggers) and his special demon ability is that he can disappear in a puff of smoke and turn invisible. Lynx's claws and ranged weapons are enchanted with Time Bomb and Poisoning. The chance to get inflicted are very high, regardless of the player's level and armor power. He will start using ranged weapons and invisibility after the player defeats him in once. Upon reaching the Gates of Shadow, he use Force Wave as his Magic. Personality Lynx is an arrogant character, believing very strongly in his abilities and viewing those who serve him as insignificant. He will not entertain any challengers until they have proven "worthy" of the honor of fighting him, a sign of his arrogance and belief of his own superiority over others. Lynx, despite being arrogant and viewing most other people other than himself as pawns, he does value his organisation the Assassin's Order highly. He is terrified at the prospect of losing his authority over the organization after he is defeated by Shadow, and is relieved to learn that Shadow is only after the seal he bears. Lynx does admit when an opponent is stronger than him, however - even if it is extremely rare. This is shown when Lynx opens up about his extreme fear of Titan, and does everything in his power to prevent Titan from being freed. Lynx acknowledges Titan's strength. Lynx's inferiority to Titan is shown when Lynx is rendered incapable of movement from just hearing the voice of Titan ringing in his head. Quotes * Who is this lowly worm before me? I'll not waste my time fighting the likes of you. - Upon meeting the player * Here's Shin, the weakest apprentice in my Order. First, defeat him... if you can. Perhaps then will you have the honor of fighting me. * I'm the leader of the Assassin's Order; you are not worthy of fighting me! At least your 'battle' with Shin was entertaining. - After Shin is defeated * You think defeating my guards proves your strength? They were weaklings, pawns, easily forgotten and replaced. - After all bodyguards beaten * But the Order has need of one with your skill, your drive. You must choose: join us or suffer. - Challenging the player * Ha! You can't beat me, Shadow. Why do you even try? - Lynx won * No! It cannot be... All the glory of the Order within your grasp, but you only seek the Seal? * Fine! You have won your precious trinket. Be gone from my sight, but be warned: I will not forget what you have done! - After defeating him * Long time no see, Shadow. You didn't think we would just disappear, did you? - Gates of Shadows, before fight Interlude * So, you're back. You expect me to just sit here while you open the Gates? No, I can't let you do that! Not again! - before fight * Ah! The voice! I still hear Titan's voice inside my head! You don't understand the power you're dealing with. You've doomed us all! - Lynx defeated Special Edition *''Don’t listen to Prince, old man, he just went mad. We’re taking His Highness home before he hurts himself. Your help is not required. - upon meeting the player. *''Do what you want. They don't pay me for talking. Two heads means more money. Get them, boys! *''I can’t just leave. I’ve already been paid for Prince’s life. Nothing personal here, old man. - before fighting him. Bodyguards *Shin: Bodyguard armed with Kunai shaped daggers. *Brick: Bodyguard armed with Batons. *Needle: Bodyguard armed with Sai. *Ghost: Bodyguard armed with Ninja Sword. *Dandy: Bodyguard armed with swords. Equipment Lynx uses a pair of long claws as his weapon. For ranged weapons, he use Shurikens (after defeated once) and Throwing Daggers (after defeated twice). During the battle in Gates of Shadows and Interlude, Lynx uses Force Wave as magic. Perks and Enchantments *'Invisibility''' Lynx can become invisible after throwing a smoke bomb to the ground and stays the same until the player damages him heavily. When invisible, Lynx will not use ranged weapons. Lynx uses this perk after defeated once. *'Time Bomb ' Lynx's Claws and ranged weapon are enchanted with Time Bomb, giving him a chance to set a delayed explosive on Shadow, which will detonate after 2 seconds. *'Poisoning ' Lynx's claws and ranged weapons are enchanted with Poisoning, giving a chance that Shadow will start lose 3% health per second over 5 seconds after being hit. This enchantment appears after he is defeated twice. Rewards * Blue Seal * 3 Gems * 500 XP * Ranged Weapons unlocked Eclipse Mode reward * Lynx's Claws Player can obtain Lynx's Claws by defeating him once more in Eclipse mode. It can be obtained at any level, as early as level 7. The claws are enchanted with Time Bomb. The formula for the power of the Time Bomb enchantment is as follows: : / 100 * level + 105 Achievements * 'Ninja Hunter ' Awarded for defeating Lynx. * 'Master of Hunt ' Awarded for winning a fight with Lynx once more in Eclipse mode. Gallery Lynx.jpg|Lynx. Lynx Challenge Accepted.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-43-35.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-43-44.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-43-52.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-43-56.png Lynx The Fight Begins.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-44-01.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-44-35.png|The player is defeated Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-44-51.png|If player gets defeated Lynx enchantment 1.png Lynx Great.png Lynx hits player with ranged.png Lynx holding the shurikens.png Lynx Invisibility 1.png Lynx Invisibility 2.png Lynx Invisibility 3.png Lynx Invisible.png Lynx Invisiblity Fails.png Lynx Player attacks to invisible Lynx.png Lynx Ranged 1.png Lynx Ranged2.png Lynx Timebomb.png Lynx The Last Round.png Lynx Defeated.png Lynx Victory Achievement.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-46-43.png|Player defeats Lynx Lynx Rewards.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-47-05.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-47-15.png Screenshot_2015-09-15-18-47-23.png Screenshot_2015-09-17-23-27-53.png|Gates Of Shadow Screenshot_2015-09-18-14-33-50.png|Invisibility Perk Gallery (Special Edition) lynx vs sensei (1).jpg lynx vs sensei (2).jpg lynx vs sensei (3).jpg lynx vs sensei (4).jpg lynx vs sensei (5).jpg lynx vs sensei (13).jpg lynx vs sensei (6).jpg lynx vs sensei (8).jpg lynx vs sensei (7).jpg lynx vs sensei (16).jpg lynx vs sensei (11).jpg lynx vs sensei (15).jpg lynx vs sensei (14).jpg lynx vs sensei (12).jpg lynx vs sensei (20).jpg lynx vs sensei (18).jpg lynx vs sensei (17).jpg lynx vs sensei (19).jpg lynx vs sensei (10).jpg lynx vs sensei (9).jpg lynx vs sensei (21).jpg Trivia * Lynx is the only demon who doesn't have any enchantments on his armor and helm. * He has the only perk that does not directly damage the opponent. * A Lynx is a member of the cat family, from which Lynx got his name due to his use of claw weapons. His bodyguards too use weapons that match their name. Category:Demons Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Assassins order Category:Shadow Fight 2: Special Edition